The Young Dragon and the Stag King
by L0rd Bloodraven
Summary: What if R plus L equals J and Robert finds out? Set at the beginning of Game of Thrones, many events are going to change. Chapters in the POV of Jon and Robert. No flames. Short summary. Cover by Tei Iku. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Young Dragon and the Stag King

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, that belongs to George R.R Martin or Game of Thrones, that is owned by HBO. I am not making money out of it, so it's okay to do this fic. If i was making money out of it, i would stop writing here after a while. If i owned ASoIaF or GoT, i wouldn't even be here, i would be enjoying life with all the money i had from making these books., and certainly i wouldn't take that long to release them like GRRM does.**

**Description: What if R+L=J and Robert found out?**

Jon Snow was practicing swordplay with Ser Rodrik Cassel under the Eastern tower.

-Had enough?- Ser Rodrik asked.

-Another try.- Jon replied.

-Good.- Ser Rodrik said.

Jon charged at the Master-at-Arms, who deflected Jon's first slash and counter-attacked at the bastard, Jon tried to avoid it and left him off balance, but he made the mistake of attacking at him, thinking he was with his guard down. Ser Rodrik knocked him down when their swords clashed. Jon had the smaller sword, made to fit him, the same went to Ser Rodrik, but Ser Rodrik's sword was heavier than Jon's.

-Ser Rodrik, can you remind me why are we here instead of the training ground?- Jon asked.

-Boy, an enemy can attack you where you feel safest or in a ground you don't know how to fight in. The training ground was built for normal sparring, but this place wasn't, this is just simple ground, impredictable but you must learn how to fight in it. Of course you know that war isn't on perfectly built grounds, it's on any land that you can think of, King's landing, the Trident, the Wall, Dorne, the Eyrie or somewhere else. Got it?- Rodrik said.

-Yes. I understand.- Jon said, admitting that he had a good point.

-Good. Now wait here, you can't use a sword forever.- Rodrik said as he started to walk away to the weapons rack.

-Archery?- Jon asked.

-Aye.- Rodrik said as Jon lost sight of him.

Jon waited then he saw a small figure climbing the tower. He could only see red hair, but he already thought it was a son of Eddard Stark, with blue eyes, a love for climbing, called Brandon Stark. Jon liked his half-brothers, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. He played with Robb when they were both children. Their favorite game was going in the godswood, wait for Sansa and scare her. They called it "Knights and Wildlings" Normally Jon was the wildling and Robb the knight that saved Sansa, at least until their father arrived. He usually then gave them a speech about how they shouldn't scare Sansa in that way. Then, he would just claim that Robb was a wildling spy helping Jon to abduct Sansa. The first time they were confused, but Robb understood that his father was actually playing with them. To Jon, those were happy memories. Eight years had passed since that happened.

As for Arya, the little girl was always a problem to Sansa and the Septa Mordane, because of their polar opposite personalities. Their mother would only interfere if things were beyond the Septa's control, and considering Arya's talent for getting herself into trouble, that happened many times. Of course, he would always comfort Arya. She was an outcast in Winterfell, because of how uncommon she was. That's where Jon was different. He wasn't uncommon. He was just a bastard. What made him different from may other bastards was that his father was highborn. But then again, it was well known around Westeros that the king sired over twenty bastards. Often Jon would hear things like, "He cares for the smallfolk, he cares so much, that he actually gives children to people so that he can make the population of the Realm bigger." or "He heard of our bastards and wants all bastards to be highborn" Jon always called these comments stupid, like every other one would. of course, some would think such comments are sarcasm, but Jon had learned how to tell the difference between sarcasm and normal conversation.

Bran was always complicated for him, his constant food-stealing made Jon catch him and bring him in to receive a speech by their father. The cooks would always commend him and give him food, that Bran could always have if he just asked, but the boy liked the adrenaline of his actions. Of course, his honor would make him catch Bran as soon as he could.

There wasn't much to be said about Rickon and Sansa. Rickon was just three years old and Catelyn Stark never allowed him to be close with the younger Stark. Sansa was polite as always with Jon, but he knew that Sansa had taken her mother's side.

Catelyn Stark had never welcomed Jon to Winterfell, Jon tried to act like she was her mother. But she was as cold as Winterfell when it came to Jon. He had tried to be warm with her until he was eight. He realized that Catelyn would never be as warm with him as she would be with his brothers and sisters. Jon could understand that, he knew that it was hard for her to accept a bastard in Winterfell, it was hard for her that Jon and Arya looked more like his father than Robb, Sansa, Bran or Rickon. Of course, he remembered the time he was near death from an unknown disease and Catelyn and his father prayed for Jon. One praying to the Seven and another praying to the Old Gods. He couldn't remember it as he was asleep all the time until he was better. At the second he was awake, both had different reactions. His father was warm as he never was with any of his sons. He could understand why. No sons of Eddard Stark had ever been sick to that degree. Catelyn had smiled at first, but then it was back to the beginning.

He started to pay attention to Bran, he saw as he climbed, Jon couldn't do that, but he was proud of his little half-brother. Then, he found a trace of an unnatural color at the top of the Eastern Tower. Golden. There wasn't any gold in that tower. The Gold was kept away in a little crypt. He saw Bran getting in the way of that golden object, so he knew he saw it. He did what he thought was the only thing to do.

-Bran! Get down!- Jon shouted.

But something was holding Bran and as soon as Jon's voice was heard, it pushed Bran to fall and die. Jon ran to catch Bran and he did, avoiding any damage to his body, except his head when it touched the ground. Bran was unconscious on Jon's arms.

-Bran! Bran!- Jon said in worry.

He carried Bran inside where he asked for Maester Luwin.

-Maester Luwin!- Jon said

-What... I see. Did you do it?- Luwin said.

-No, he was pushed off the tower.- Jon said, denying Luwin's accusations.

-Did you see anything?- The Maester asked.

-Just a trace of gold and a hand pushing Bran.- Jon replied.

-There is no gold in that tower.- Maester Luwin said.

-I know, but it was gold of some variety. An armor, hair.- Jon said, trying to explain.

-Golden hair? Jon, do you know how many people in Winterfell have golden hair?- Luwin asked.

-No, Maester Luwin.- Jon answered.

-It could take forever to find the culprit.

-What happened to Bran?!- Catelyn Stark said.

-Lady Stark, relax. The boy is going to be fine. it's just a weak hit on his head, besides from losing his memory of the past... 3 hours, i would say, by judging his head.- The Maester replied to the Lady of Winterfell.

-Jon, did you see it?- Catelyn asked.

-Yes, someone pushed Bran. It had golden hair. I couldn't see more. I thought it could've been an armor, but no one has a golden armor in Winterfell, or in the King's group.- Jon replied.

-Thank you, Jon.- Catelyn said in relief.

Soon, every Stark would get here and see Bran. After two hours, he made a full recovery. By then, it was almost time for dinner. Jon planned to stay in his room with Ghost until dinner was over.

-Jon? What are you doing here?- Sansa said.

-It's my room, Sansa. What are you doing here?- Jon asked.

-Father told me that you have to join us at dinner.- Sansa replied.

-I thought i couldn't sit with you and the royal family.- Jon said.

-Mother thought so at first, but her and Father allowed you to seat with us because you saved Bran. Besides, Jeyne is going to be there.- Sansa said.

-Sansa, how many times do i have to tell you? I don't like Jeyne.- Jon said.

-Whatever. But you have to come.- Sansa replied.

-Very well. I'll go.

Jon walked down with Sansa and joined dinner. At the end of the dinner something particular happened.

-Jon Snow!- Eddard Stark shouted

-Yes, father?- Jon asked

-In name of House Stark, to thank your saving of my son Brandon Stark, i grant you a boon. Ask anything and you shall have it as long as it is reasonable.- His father said.

-Thank you, Lord Stark. I only have one thing to ask.- Jon said.

-Then ask me.-Lord Stark said.

-Who is my mother?- Jon asked.

Eddard Stark sighed and said:

-I feared this day would come. Your mother is... Lyanna Stark.- he said.

-Lyanna Stark?! But if she is my mother, you...- Jon said, astonished of what he had just heard.

-Brought you home. It is time for you to know. I am not your father. I am merely your Uncle. Your true father is... Rhaegar Targaryen.- his Uncle said.

Many jaws were dropped when the Lord of Winterfell said the name of Jon's mother. But there was a face of confusion, anger, rage and sadness. The face of King Robert Baratheon.

**And, that's the first chapter. Remember to review this fanfiction, it will take like 30 seconds. I will continue this story later.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Young Dragon and the Stag King Chapter 2.

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter of The Young Dragon and the Stag King. But first, i would like to thank the following persons, AppoX, Dewaysha, Minstrel of Gondor, Moromu, arcangel12, northwatcher, Fallen Angel 12-31-89, curiosityparalysedbranstark, nachobeats823, Mashot Tito, rya13, elusively today, and jean d'arc. I got to be honest, i wasn't expecting such amount of views in this short amount of time, so i'm going to do another chapter. Start the fic! As for Serina93, you'll see. I had this planned.  
**

**Disclaimer: If i owned A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones which i do not, i wouldn't be here. Ergo, i don't own those. They belong to George R.R Martin and HBO.**

Robert called for his sword, but he was stumbling, because he was drunk. Ned stopped him.

-Ned, get out of my way.- he said.

-I can't do it, Robert. I know you intend to kill Jon because he is the son of Rhaegar. But he is the son of Lyanna, my sister, my same blood and i can't let you kill him.- Ned replied.

-Son of Lyanna or not he is a dragon. I won't allow dragons here, neither apparenting to be my best friend's bastards or fully born Targaryens.- Robert replied.

-If you ever loved Lyanna, you won't kill Jon.- Eddard said.

-Damn you, Ned Stark. But why do you defend the dragon?- Robert asked.

-He is not a dragon, he has been raised as a Stark, which he is.- he replied.

-I don't care for that, Ned. Why are you defending him?- Robert asked again.

-Because Lyanna made me promise.- Ned said.

-The Tower of Joy...- Robert said, without believing what he had heard.

-She died of birth complications, she lived for thirty minutes after i arrived. But she could tell me the story.- Ned said.

-Tell me the full story.- Robert demanded.

-I can't.- Ned said.

-Do it or the bastard dies and you with him.- Robert threatened.

-She loved you, but you kept fighting your rebellion without thinking of her.- Ned said, remembering the many women that Robert was with only during his rebellion.

-I always think of her. She is the only woman i've loved.- Robert said, without noting that Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella were hearing.

-Tell me that, back then, you were worried of this. "Kill Rhaegar, Aerys, Rhaenys, Aegon" tell me how many bastards you sired on that period.- Ned said, defiantly.

Jon kept thinking on why his father, no, his uncle, said that in front of the king, who had tried to kill any Targaryen in existance. On the other hand, Jon asked for the answer of who was her mother and that led to it. One of the main concerns in Jon's life and when he knew it, he was sure that an execution was certain. Of course, the king drank so much that thinking he was drunk by that point was posible.

-Either way, Robert, i can't let you kill Jon. He is the son of my sister, he saved my son from a certain death. He is a Stark, no matter how much you think he is a dragon in a direwolf skin.- Ned said.

-Fine, but if he gets anywhere near me, i'll kill him in the blink of an eye. Understood?

-Of course, Your Grace.- Ned replied.

Robert walked away to the tower he was staying.

-Father...

-I'm not your father, Jon. Go back to your room.

Jon walked back to his room, he was shocked. He didn't thought that those events would happen, he entered his room, where he didn't found Ghost, of course, Ghost was supposed to be in the kennels with his brothers. But then, four shadows approached Jon. When he looked, he saw his... no, they weren't his brothers, they were his cousins.

-What are the four of you doing here?-Jon asked.

-Jon, we're your brothers and sisters.- Robb said.

-Did you heard Father? We're not brothers.- Jon replied.

-Jon, even when you thought you were Father's bastard, you thought you didn't belonged here.- Robb said, without noticing that what he said could be interpreted in other way.-

-So you're saying that i really don't belong here?- Jon asked.

-Don't do that. We may not be brothers in blood, but we were raised as brothers, you're just going to forget that?- Robb said, correcting his mistake.

-Jon, please. Just try to come with us, we still love you, brothers or not.- Bran said.

Bran noticed the glare that Sansa gave him.

-Or sisters.- he corrected.

-Much better.- Sansa said.

-I-I... don't know.- Jon said, stuttering.

-Please, Jon.- Arya said.

Jon could stay in his room ignoring them, but he couldn't ignore Arya, even if he tried.

-Alright. But can you give me some time alone? I really need to think this.

-Of course. Let's go.- Robb said.

-Robb, can i stay here with Jon?- Arya asked.

-Sorry Arya, but Jon really needs to be alone for some time, we'll check on him in the morning.- Robb answered.

They left him alone to think. Jon was thinking for nearly twenty minutes when Arya broke in his room.

-Jon! Please, come with me! I need your help!- Arya said, desperately.

-What happened?- Jon asked.

-Joffrey, Robb defeated him and he tried to kill him, they're fighting right now, but i don't know how much longer Robb will stand against him with only a tournament blade.- Arya said, noting her obvious concern for Robb.

Arya ran faster than Jon, which was good, because he could follow her without having to wait. They saw Joffrey about to disarm Robb.

-Where's Ser Rodrik, Arya?- Jon asked her.

-At the feast.- Arya answered.

-Go for help, i'll try to keep him away.- Jon said.

Jon ran to get a Bastard Sword. Joffrey was raising his blade to give Robb the finishing blow. Jon interfered and deflected Joffrey's shortsword. He attacked at Joffrey with as much as he could do to defend his cousins. Robb went back to the weapons rack to get a normal sword. Joffrey was counter-attacking and then Robb attacked him. Robb's sword hitted Joffrey's knee, making him lose balance, giving enough time for Jon to disarm him. Arya arrived with Ser Brodus, a normal knight, but the only one that Arya could find that was not drunk or at the feast. Ser Brodus started walking Joffrey to the king's room. Meanwhile, Jon and Robb were talking about what had just happened.

-Joffey is a sore loser, he tried to kill me after i defeated him. There is not much to be said.

Ser Brodus walked Joffrey and knocked at the king's door.

-Who is it?- the king said as he opened the door.

-Ser Brodus. It's about Joffrey.- he said.

-What did he do now?- Robert said.

-He tried to kill Robb Stark.- Ser Brodus said.

As soon as he heard this, Robert slapped Joffrey so hard, he was in the ground after the slap.

**I, Shirou, do not approve or condone child violence, i do however, love and find hilarious when Joffrey gets slapped, mainly because i hate the little brat. Back to the fic.**

Joffrey was sent to his room next to his father's. **(No, not Jaime. I'm just saying that for the sake of the plot.) **After he was in, Ser Brodus locked the room.

It would be the beginning of a new life for Jon Snow and House Stark.

**That's the end of this chapter. I know, it's not that good, but this is going to change everything in the story. As for Ser Brodus, his name is just a random name that i thought of. He is not going to appear for a long time. Or at least, until i say so. Robert will know about Jon being a Targaryen, but not now. I now what you're thinking, doesn't he already? Wait for the next chapter and you'll see. Don't forget to review. And again, thanks for all the views, the reviews, the followings and the favorites. If you find a gramatical mistake, remember that English is not my first laguage, so try to be more pacient, i do what i can. Remember, the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update. Bye.  
**


End file.
